Before rain stopped
by Namichiha ao lawiet
Summary: Sesaat saja sebelum hujan berhenti. Yaoi! Second POV! Narusasu!


Hujan itu jatuh lagi

Merengkuhmu, _lagi_

Mengiringi hatimu yang sepi

Jangan, _jangan_ berhenti

Setidaknya kali ini

Cukup _kali ini_

* * *

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

NaruSasu—YAOI!

'Before the rain stopped'

* * *

Kau.

Kau terdiam tak bergeming.

Tak peduli gemuruh yang menggelegar diluar,mendung yang bergelayut turun, atau angin yang mendesau. Kau terlalu tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal-hal sepele seperti itu. Hanya satu yang saat ini memenuhi kepalamu, tak sekalipun berpindah dalam sepersekian detik yang berlalu.

Dia.

_Dia_, bukan?

Kau setengah merutuk dalam hati. Setengah mati kau menghapus bayang-bayang yang menghantuimu selama ini. Kau menguburkannya dalam dalam dengan mengobarkan dendammu. Dendam yang selalu lenyap setiap ia bersamamu. Membagikan tawa dan senyum yang menghilang dari wajahmu. Memberikanmu rasa hangat yang menjalari hatimu diam –diam. Rasa hangat yang menjadi panas membakar saat ia membagikan senyum dan tawanya untuk orang lain. Kau menyangkalnya. Menyangkal rasa yang menyebar memenuhi sudut-sudut hatimu. Kau tak percaya—_bukan,_—kau _takut _percaya. Takut jika ia menjauh darimu, menguburmu kembali pada kesepian. Kau takut, walaupun ayahmu selalu menegaskan padamu bahwa Uchiha tak punya rasa takut. Kau takut, semua tak sesuai perkiraan—tepatnya harapan—mu. Kau takut,—yah,meskipun ayahmu mengutukmu dari alam baka, kau tak peduli—hanya untuk yang satu ini saja.

Kau menyentuh matamu yang terbalut perban. Kau telah melakukan transplantasi dengan mata Itachi demi kekuatan. _Mata_. Seketika ingatanmu melayang pada sore itu. Sore seusai latihan tiga setengah tahun lalu. Sewaktu _kalian _berjalan pulang ke rumahmu—ia menginap di rumahmu malam itu—Ia tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya, membuatmu berbalik mendapati cengiran lebar di wajah yang begitu lekat di matamu,

"_Aku suka matamu, Sasuke. Suka sekali_"

Ia tertawa saat kau mengacuhkannya,dan berbalik meninggalkannya sendirian sehingga Ia terpaksa mempercepat langkahnya agar sejajar denganmu. Kau hanya tak ingin Ia melihat wajahmu yang menghangat—Oh! atau merona?—dan jantungmu yang berdegup degup tertawa; Kau merutuki ucapan si pirang bodoh yang membuatmu tidak tenang sepanjang malam itu. _Dan_ hingga detik ini.

Hujan mulai turun diluar.

Tetes tetes air yang jatuh dari kediaman Tuhan.

Kau benci hujan,sekaligus suka. Hujan bagimu seperti dua sisi pada pedang.

Kau suka hujan. Hujan membuatmu nyaman, membuatmu tersenyum perlahan dalam kenangan. Kau suka hujan. Membiarkanmu bersembunyi sendirian dalam tirai-tirai air yang membuat kulitmu memucat kedinginan, menantikan jika Ia datang. Kau suka hujan. Saat Ia datang, dan membagikan kehangatan dalam pelukannya yang erat, dimana kau bisa merebahkan kepalamu didadanya yang bidang, melepaskan beban yang terlampau memberatkan pikiran, menunjukkan kelemahan yang selalu kau sembunyikan. Dan Ia akan mengusap rambut hitammu perlahan, memberikanmu yang terbaik dari senyuman, menenangkanmu dengan sebuah ciuman**; **_membuatmu bertahan_.

Kau benci hujan. Membuat hatimu membeku kembali ketika tetesnya berhenti, membuatmu menjatuhkan butir-butir bening yang menuruni pipi. Kau benci hujan. Meneteskan asam pada luka yang masih ternganga, saat ia menjejakkan kaki dan pergi, meninggalkanmu terpaku sendiri dalam hening yang menggetarkan sepi. Kau benci hujan. Setiap curahannya yang menghantam tanah adalah ketukan detik yang berjalan, mengingatkan betapa terbatasnya waktu kalian. Tepat ketika ketukan itu berhenti, sebuah kecupan lembut bermakna perpisahan akan kau terima dari sang pemuda pirang, sebelum ia lenyap di telan pepohonan yang menjulang. Dan kau,akan kembali merencanakan dendam.

Hujan semakin deras.

Tetes air yang menghadirkan kenangan.

Kau melangkah keluar, tak mempedulikan si kanibal Zetsu dan si maniak Madara, pasangan gila yang sibuk dengan rencana-rencana. Kau tak peduli. Kau hanya menuruti hati. Menjejakkan kaki menembus tirai-tirai yang memburamkan pandangan, ketika bulir-bulir air itu menggelayuti helai-helai bulu mata. Kau mengusap matamu yang telah terbebas perban, merasakan titik-titik air merajai seluruh tubuhmu, hingga poni kokoh yang kini tertelungkup di atas dahi. Kau merasa aneh, kebas dan sesak, sekaligus nyaman dan tenang. Kau tersentak akan sensasinya, sudah berapa lama kau melupakannya? Jumlah waktu yang sama dengan ketika ia tak pernah kembali datang. Semua kenangan membanjiri kepalamu, membuatmu mabuk akan rasa rindu. Ya, kau rindu, rindu pada pemuda pirang itu. Kau mendesah, akankah Ia datang?

Kau mengacak rambutmu frustasi. Kau sudah menunggu nyaris satu jam di bawah guyuran hujan ini. Kau hanya ingin mendengar suaranya sekali lagi.

"Sasuke," —Kau mematung.

Ya, suara itu. Kau ingin menatap mata birunya sekali lagi.

"Sasuke," —Kau membelalak.

Ya, mata penghipnotis itu. Kau ingin merasakan lengan kecoklatannya membenamkanmu dalam pelukan hangat, sekali lagi.

"Sasuke.." —Kau terkesiap.

Ya, lengan kecoklatan itu. Kau ingin merasakan semua itu sekali lagi, seperti realita yang kau dapati saat ini.

Sekali lagi.

Jari-jari panjang kecoklatan meraih dagumu dan memenjarakanmu dalam dasar bola mata biru, sebelum meniadakan jarak yang tercipta antara dia dan dirimu.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Yang terakhir kali.

Sebelum dunia terhenti, sebelum genderang perang lebih riuh berbunyi, sebelum esok kalian harus bertarung memutuskan siapakah yang akan mati, saat kalian _harus_ menghapus seluruh sisa cinta di hati, menganggapnya tak pernah bersemi.

Biarkan detik ini abadi.

Sesaat saja sebelum hujan berhenti.

* * *

Fic pertama sebenarnya, yang sudah lamaa banget disimpan di laptop. Cuma baru dipublish sekarang.

Please review, if you don't mind.

* * *

_Without Wax,_

Namichiha Ao


End file.
